User blog:Steph32597s/Get On My Very Low Level
Oh hi, guys! This is going to be a super short post because I wanted to point out something. Sorry I felt like I have seemed really conceited lately. I've said a lot of things and bragged about myself. And I hate that I've been doing this. See, I feel like I put myself on some sort of pedestal. I've been giving myself a "Hey! Look at me! I'm special!" vibe, when that is very far from the truth. I'm just a normal person like all of you. I require food, water, shelter, and oxygen. I give into some of those temptations that I say I'm above. I do a lot of childish things and I want to apologize for hiding them. I genuinely feel bad. So I have an idea for a solution that might make me feel better, as I believe that I am not the only individual having these feelings. The Idea I want to do two blogs. One blog where you guys anonymously submit real questions to me and another where you anonymously admit something to me. For the first blog, I just want questions that I can answer. They can be anything. Maybe a question about something I've done or maybe asking for my opinion on something or whatever your mind can come up with. Most of you know that I value creativity, so get crazy if you feel like it. I just feel like I'm not being transparent. Maybe translucent, but not transparent. For the second blog, I just want admission to things. Not about things you've done to me, but about things you've done in general. Maybe you stole a cookie from the cookie jar and you feel bad about it and want to get it off your chest to someone who can't judge you at all. That would be me. I will publish all of them, within reason. The rules are the same as our wiki's rules. If you need a refresher, read them. I'm still an admin in charge of this site. If something breaking the rules is submitted, I will ignore them. You all know how fantastic I am at shuting down arguments and what not. This is a link to an anonymous email site. Make sure you send them to my email, which is minister.viridian@outlook.com Make sure your subject is either "first blog," "second blog," or "both blogs," for sorting purposes. Don't send me spam. This address may not be my personal email, but they still come to my phone. And you can submit them to my Message Wall, of course. Just log out and leave them as an "anonymous user" comment. Purpose Staying humble is difficult. I feel like this would give me, and hopefully you, some closure. We all need that sometimes. I will publish these blogs as soon as I have enough content for them. So send me a lot of submissions! Tell your friends, your family, that guy who lives down the street from you, whomever. Stay positive, my fellow weirdos. And I said "fellow" because we are all on the same level. Have a good one, everyone! 04:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts